One Hundred Stories Must Be Told
by TheDragonsApocalypse
Summary: One Hundred Stories Must Be Told, With only 100 way’s to tell it. Later may be switched to M.
1. 100 Themes, Dear God Why Me?

One Hundred Stories Must Be Told.,

With only 100 way's to tell it.

100 stories of SasuHina.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I'd be a man in Japan. . . But I'm a Female in America. These Characters do not belong to me. Story plots on the other hand do.

This is the 100 challenges list that I will do. I will try to keep it in order.

1. Introduction

2. Love

3. Light

4. Dark

5. Seeking Solace

6. Break Away

7. Heaven

8. Innocence

9. Drive

10. Breathe Again

11. Memory

12. Insanity

13. Misfortune

14. Smile

15. Silence

16. Questioning

17. Blood

18. Rainbow

19. Gray

20. Fortitude

21. Vacation

22. Mother Nature

23. Cat

24. No Time

25. Trouble Lurking

26. Tears

27. Foreign

28. Sorrow

29. Happiness

30. Under the Rain

31. Flowers

32. Night

33. Expectations

34. Stars

35. Hold My Hand

36. Precious Treasure

37. Eyes

38. Abandoned

39. Dreams

40. Rated

41. Teamwork

42. Standing Still

43. Dying

44. Two Roads

45. Illusion

46. Family

47. Creation

48. Childhood

49. Stripes

50. Breaking the Rules

51. Sport

52. Deep in Thought

53. Keeping a Secret

54. Tower

55. Waiting

56. Danger Ahead

57. Sacrifice

58. Kick in the Head

59. No Way Out

60. Rejection

61. Fairy Tale

62. Magic

63. Do Not Disturb

64. Multitasking

65. Horror

66. Traps

67. Playing the Melody

68. Hero

69. Annoyance

70. 67

71. Obsession

72. Mischief Managed

73. I Can't

74. Are You Challenging Me?

75. Mirror

76. Broken Pieces

77. Test

78. Drink

79. Starvation

80. Words

81. Pen and Paper

82. Can You Hear Me?

83. Heal

84. Out Cold

85. Spiral

86. Seeing Red

87. Food

88. Pain

89. Through the Fire

90. Triangle

91. Drowning

92. All That I Have

93. Give Up

94. Last Hope

95. Advertisement

96. In the Storm

97. Safety First

98. Puzzle

99. Solitude

100. Relaxation


	2. Introduction

1. Introduction

A kunai whizzed past her head, falling strands of hair fell to the floor even before the thud was heard of the weapon burying itself into the tree behind her. Her eyes found her intended target, his silhouette hidden within the trees below. Her position already given away by the kunai, She gracefully jumped down to meet him face to face.

It wasn't hard to catch her in the trees, His dark eyes had already caught on to her before she even knew that he saw her. With fast reflexes and the flick of his wrist, a kunai was on it's way to greet her. Not wanting to actually kill her quite yet, He made it so that it only would just catch her attention. He scowled, perhaps he should have killed her instead. He had not realized she was a Hyuuga.

She stood her ground against him, Standing as tall as her body would allow. She did well to mask the fear in her heart. She hadn't actually expected to run into the Uchiha this way. She had hoped it would be Naruto or perhaps Sakura. How could she convince him to come back to the village, When she herself knew nothing of this man in front of her other than his clan name and criminal rank. She inwardly sighed, She did tend to have bad luck.

The both stared at each other, No word spoken between the two. Crickets could be heard, while strands of moonlight made it past the trees. A chilly wind picked up and rose for just a second, but it seemed to match the setting perfectly. They stood there in front of the other.

"What are you doing here Hyuuga? Just step aside and let me pass. This has no concerns with you." His black eyes stared at her with warning.

She stood her ground, a positioned herself in the Gentle Fist fighting style.

"Hn. Do you really wish to die that much? For people who could care less for you?" he asked.

She nodded her head, To afraid her voice would betray her. 'This is for you, Naruto.'

"Alright then Hyuuga, Then by what name shall I bury you by?" His sharingan now activated.

"H-hyuuga H-h-hinata. And by w-what name Shall I c-c-curse you by?"

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke." and with greetings exchanged, they attacked.

A/N: Wow, The shortest story I have EVER written. It's only a page. But I like it to much to really play around with it to much. It's short and to the point. Hopefully characters stayed somewhat like the Anime. Please Review.


	3. Love

2. Love.

"What do you mean Love was never intended?!" A bruised and red faced Naruto leaned over the table, his fist embedded into the bark of the wood. Black eyes calmly stared at blue, a hint of an annoyance played in his, while rage danced in blue.

"Simple dobe. My two goals were to 'to kill a certain man.' my brother and to 'resurrect my clan.' There was no prospect of falling in 'love'. It was a revival, not a fairy tale. " He said calmly before taking a sip of his tea.

"You planned to get married, Have kids, Start a fucking family Teme, and you can't tell me 'Love' never crossed your mind once? The idea of marrying someone you loved and cherished, instead of a . . . a. . . A reproducing cleaning machine?" Naruto growled, staring at Sasuke.

"If it happened, It happened. I never intended to fall in love. I just intended to get a woman who wouldn't get in my way, Watch my children, Be motherly, Quiet and not annoying. Love was never an ingredient in that Ambition." Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose. He wondered if there was any aspirin in the medicine cabinet.

"You're a real bastard, you know that Teme? So you only married Hinata for you 'ambition'? She's not some child baring, fuck toy Teme!" Naruto's fist came down and made contact with the wooden table again, Cracking it in the center.

Sasuke growled with annoyance. "Keep your voice down you idiot. Do you want to wake her up?" Sasuke said through clenched teeth, eyeing the paper wall behind him with the figure laying down, presumably asleep.

Naruto glared daggers at his friend before returning to his seat. He clenched and unclenched his jaw a couple of times before he spoke, Now in a much quieter voice. "Why did you pick her Teme?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think dobe? She is everything I want. Quiet, soft spoken, motherly, knows how to calm me down, need I spell it out to you dobe?" He smirked, seeing the anger flare up in Naruto's eyes once more.

"You don't deserve her Teme. I think your time with Orochimaru has turned your heart colder. Just don't go and break her heart. I don't think she's strong enough for that." Naruto glared. As much as Sasuke pissed him off to no extent, He was still his friend and brother.

Sasuke growled. "I'm not as big of an idiot as you are dobe. I'm not going to break her heart."

The air in the room became stifling. "That was uncalled for Teme." Naruto stated, looking downcast now.

Sasuke sighed. "Well, If it's any constatation." A very light tinge of a blush came across his cheeks. 'I did fall in love with her." He looked at the figure behind the paper wall.

Naruto smiled. "I knew you would Sasuke Teme. . . She does just grows on you. . . I just hope the child looks more like her than your duck ass." Naruto smirked, Quickly getting up and running from the room, leaving a very irked Sasuke behind.

He sighed at stood up, looking down at the table. He was going to have to come up with an explanation for why it has a crack through it when Hinata awoke, But for now he was tired. He walked behind the wall and stripped his outer layer of clothes before laying down next to the sleeping form of Hinata. Although she didn't blush as much anymore, and her stutter became subtle. He out reached his hand and stroked her stomach lightly. Although they never really said it to each other, Silent words of love were exchanged before he let sleep take him.

A/N: Another short one but it's longer than the last. I like this one as well. . . But I'm not happy with it. Sasuke seemed to out of character for my tastes. Please Review. If you wish to flame, Go right ahead, but make it constructive and have a point other than 'it sucked because I say it sucks'.


End file.
